looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 11/6/16 - 11/12/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *11/6/16 - 6am - Daffy Duck Hunt/Dough For The Do Do/Fast And Furry-ous/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare/Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hen House Henry/High Diving Hare/Knights Must Fall *11/7/16 - 6am - Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Home Tweet Home/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on The Bunny/Pop 'Em Pop/Rabbit of Seville/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse *11/7/16 - 1pm - Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Daffy Duck Hunt/Foghorn Leghorn/Superior Duck/Chariots of Fur *11/8/16 - 6am - Dough For The Do Do/Fast And Furry-ous/For Scentimental Reasons/Frigid Hare/Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Hen House Henry/High Diving Hare/Knights Must Fall/Long-Haired Hare *11/8/16 - 1pm - Often An Orphan/Porky Chops/Windblown Hare/Back Alley Oproar/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs Bunny Rides Again *11/9/16 - 6am - Hop, Look and Listen/Hot Cross Bunny/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/Odor of the Day/Pest That Came to Dinner/Scaredy Cat/Stupor Salesman/Two Gophers from Texas/Up-Standing Sitter *11/9/16 - 1pm - You Were Never Duckier/Crowing Pains/Little Orphan Airedale/Pest in the House, A/Scent-imental Over You/Tweetie Pie *11/10/16 - 6am - Hare Remover/Rhapsody Rabbit/Walky Talky Hawky/Trap Happy Porky/Duck Soup to Nuts/Yankee Doodle Daffy/From Hare To EternitySuperior Duck/Carrotblanca/Chariots of Fur *11/10/16 - 1pm - Blooper Bunny/Box Office Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century/Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Soup or Sonic *11/11/16 - 6am - Clippety Clobbered/Out and Out Rout/Shot and Bothered/Solid Tin Coyote/Sugar and Spies/Boulder Wham!/Chaser On The Rocks/Corn on the Cop/Hairied and Hurried/Highway Runnery *11/11/16 - 1pm - Just Plane Beep/Road Runner a Go-Go/Rushing Roulette/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/Tired and Feathered/Zip Zip Hooray! *11/12/16 - 6am - Freudy Cat/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Iceman Ducketh/War and Pieces/Banty Raids/Claws in the Lease/Devil's Feud Cake/Fast Buck Duck/Hare Breadth Hurry/Mad as a Mars Hare *11/12/16 - 1pm - Million Hare/To Beep or Not to Beep/Transylvania 6-5000/Woolen Under Where/Bill of Hare/Fish And Slips/Good Noose THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *11/6/16 - 2pm - Semper Lie *11/6/16 - 2:30pm - Father Figures WABBIT *11/7/16 - 6pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *11/7/16 - 6:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *11/8/16 - 5:50pm - Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *11/8/16 - 6pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest *11/8/16 - 6:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *11/9/16 - 5:40pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation *11/9/16 - 6pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit *11/9/16 - 6:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *11/10/16 5:40pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well *11/10/16 6pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *11/10/16 6:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Grim Rabbit /Wringer *11/11/16 - 5:40pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *11/11/16 - 6pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *11/11/16 - 6:30pm - Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker